This Time of Year
by Megan Faye
Summary: Spoiler for No Reason slight House.....then and now. A Little harsh language.


Title: Time of Year

House gripped his cane tightly and eased himself onto the leather sofa. Stacy fluffed things around him, too nervous about him being home and refusing a wheel chair. Greg was too stubborn to liten to reason. He should still be in the hospital, but refused to stay. It was srping. He should be out golfing, he should be renting a boat to take Stacy somewhere, Anywhere nice. He should be having fun.

"Stacy," he whispered.

"Yes? Can I get something for you?" She was smothering him, and Greg wanted nothing more than to sit alone and pretend to forget all that had happened in the last few weeks.

"Go to bed. I'd like to be alone and you're tired." She stared at him. "I want to sleep out here. Go to bed."

"Are you-"

"Go." His tone was more forceful than he meant it, and judging by the way she jumped, it was by a significant amout. House checked his watch. It was another 45 minutes until he Should take his meds, but his leg hurt. Greg popped the 2 Vicodin pills in his mouth. "45 minutes won't kill me," he thought to himself. He sat there, watching shadows for a while until finally bored. He picked up his guitar from the stand next to the couch. It was new. He and Stacy bought it a few weeks before the infarction. He pulled the tuner from the coffee table and started to settle. "SHIT!" he screamed. The guitar rested over his right thing.

"Greg? What's wrong?"

"Leg...goddamn guitar...sits right over it." She took the guitar.

"I'm sorry. I would have put it away if-"

"Don't hide my things."

_Fox owns House, NOT ME!_

_Better than Ezra owns "This Time of Year"_

_Fox owns House, NOT ME!_

_Better than Ezra owns "This Time of Year"_

_Fox owns House, NOT ME!_

House gripped his cane and sat down lazily on the old sofa. Cameron wandered back to his bedroom to get the welcome home gift she and the others pitched in for. He still needed the damn cane for a while, but his leg wasn't hurting. With physical therapy, he would be walking fine, golfing again, and living normally again.

"House," she called.

"What? Get out of my closet-" he stopped when he saw the case. She carefully set it on the coffee table and opened it. The case was dull fine leather, and the inside was the softest he'd felt. Greg lifted the fine guitar and strummed it. They'd had it tuned and everything. "How did you-"

"Wilson's mentioned you used to play. I've never seen a guitar around here." He put his fingers over the strings and played a gentle chord. "He said that when you couldn't play yours, you got rid of it."

"I smashed it into the fire-place. A string popped and ended up giving me 14 stitches." He ran his fingers over the faded scar on his arm. "Stacy had just left me."

"Play for me?" House raised an eyebrow. "Please?"

"_There's a feeling in the air, like a Friday afternoon. You can go there if you want, but it fades too soon. So go on, let it be. There's a feeling coming over me. Seems like its always understood this time of year. Well I know, there's a reason for change. And I know there's a time for us. Think about the good times, and you live with all the bad. You can feel it in the air. Feelin' right this time of year,"_ he sang. He stopped there. Greg felt his face go red when he saw Cameron staring into his eyes. He smiled lightly.

"That was good," she said. "You're quite the musician."

"Its been a long time since I played," he admitted, hoping she hadn't heard his mistakes. By the look in her eyes, she probably didn't. "Anyway. I'll be fine. Go home and get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'll call you if I need anything." She smiled and stood. Just as her hand was on the door, he called back to her, "Allison?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks...for the guitar."

"You're welcome, Greg," she said sweetly and left. House picked up the guitar and played it late into the night.

_Fox owns House, NOT ME!_

_Better than Ezra owns "This Time of Year"_

_Fox owns House, NOT ME!_

_Better than Ezra owns "This Time of Year"_

_Fox owns House, NOT ME!_

A/N: Just another little House/Cameron oneshot. Likes?


End file.
